


i've waited so long to call you my own

by fairyfey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Genius Lydia, Hurt Allison, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Protective Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfey/pseuds/fairyfey
Summary: Allison and Lydia are best friend, and after leaving Beacon Hills for college, they share an apartment together. After a stressful moment, one of the girls reveals they've been in love with the other for years. Maybe letting those feelings out isn't the worst thing to happen to them.





	i've waited so long to call you my own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Allydia fic, so I'm truly hoping it's not terrible.  
> Un-beta'd - all mistakes are mine (I'm so sorry if there are heaps)

For Allison and Lydia, Friday night did not mean ‘go out clubbing to release the stress of the week’. No, instead it meant ‘sweats, couch, Netflix and junk food.’ By the end of the week, both girls were incredibly tired. Lydia, because she studied ridiculous hours on astonishingly hard math problems, and Allison because she spent half her time studying and the other half training and fine-tuning her fighting skills. During the week, there wasn’t really much time left for themselves, so Friday night was the perfect wind-down time before the weekend began.

The Friday night tradition had started the first few weeks of college. After graduation, Allison and Lydia were packed and ready to go. No one really batted an eye, after all, they _were_ best friends. Going off to college and sharing an apartment was normal – just like Scott and Stiles, although that’d been a whole drama of its own (with Derek being unsure whether or not to follow). So, Allison and Lydia were set up in their apartment, going to their respective schools and ready for whatever was thrown their way. They knew it’d be hard…but they didn’t realise _just_ how tiring and stressful it would end up being. Thus began their relaxing Friday nights, after Lydia declared they needed ‘girl time’ at least once a week. 

This Friday night, however, there was a problem.

“Lydia.” Allison said. “Lydia, are you even listening to me?”

Lydia’s nose was stuck in a book, her pencil working furiously. When Lydia was onto something, it was like everything around her didn’t exist anymore. But it was Friday, and Allison could see how tired she was, her makeup not doing much to hide the dark circles under her eyes. Sighing, Allison got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to the small desk in the corner, standing next to Lydia’s chair.

“Hey.” Allison placed a hand on Lydia’s shoulder. “I think you’ve had enough.”

“I’m close, just give me five minutes okay?” Lydia said, pursing her lips, not looking up from her work.

Allison shook her head and smiled to herself. Lydia could be so goddamn stubborn.

“The world won’t implode if you finish it tomorrow, or better yet, on Monday.” Allison plucked the pencil out of Lydia’s hand.

That was finally enough for Lydia to look up from what she was doing, her expression murderous.

“Allison!” She tried to grab the pencil back.

Allison made a ‘tsk’ noise and lifted the pencil out of her reach. “It was your idea to save this night for rest, not mine. You made the rules!”

Lydia groaned. “But this is important! It could be a major breakthrough.”

“I’m sure it could be, but can this major breakthrough wait until later?”

“Possibly.” Lydia pouted.

“Here’s the deal. You’ll finish whatever is the math equivalent of a sentence and then you’re done for the night, okay?”

“Okay.” Lydia said, grabbing for the pencil again.

Allison let her take it this time, laughing as her focus went straight back to her work. Letting Lydia do what she needed to do, Allison went into the kitchen to get the snacks – popcorn, Reeses and m&m’s. By the time Allison had put the snacks into bowls, balanced them on her arms and bought them into the lounge, Lydia’s time was up. Allison didn’t need to say anything this time, when she approached Lydia, she willingly surrendered the pencil, and closed her work book.

“I’m choosing what we watch tonight because of this, just FYI.”  Lydia said, raising an eyebrow at Allison.

Allison made her way over to the couch and sat down, curling up against the armrest. “Whatever you want, Ms. Genius.”

Lydia dropped down next to her and grabbed the remote. “That’s what I thought.”

They watched re-runs of ‘America’s Next Top Model’ until all the snacks are gone and it was midnight. Both of them were no longer capable of staying up past one o’clock anymore, and that’s was a stretch. Lydia poked Allison with her foot, and Allison opened her drooping eyes.

“Time for bed, I think.” Lydia said softly, turning off the television.

Allison stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Silently, both of them got up and headed to their separate rooms, stopping only to say goodnight. Allison shut her door and quickly changed into her pyjamas, crawling into bed. She lay there for a while and couldn’t help but feel that something was missing, and had the urge to get up and go knock on Lydia’s door. After a night of spending time with her, Allison felt suddenly alone. Rolling over, Allison shook it off and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Allison woke up to Lydia standing over her with a steaming cup of coffee.

“Time to get up.”

Allison groaned and rolled over. Lydia looked perfect as-per-usual, already dressed, red lipstick applied. It just wasn’t fair. How could someone pull themselves together like that before ten o’clock?

“When did you get up?” Allison asked, still half under her comforter.

Lydia sat on the edge of the bed. “A while ago. Pretty early actually, I had to finish some work up.”

Allison flipped back over. “Lydia! Weekends are for sleeping in, not getting up early for math, like every other day.”

“I had to finish it.” Lydia shook her head. “Plus, this means I have free time now, I can do other things.”

“Other things?”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “Yes, other things. And if you get up soon, you can do things too.”

Allison sat up and Lydia handed her the mug she was holding. She took a sip, closing her eyes.

“Fine, but not too much. Saturdays are for relaxing.”

“All you ever want to do is relax.” Lydia stood up and walked over to the door.

“Well, I’m training tomorrow, so I want to have _some_ time for doing nothing.”

“I won’t make you do anything too hard, don’t worry.” Lydia gave Allison an appraising look. “Now go have a shower and make yourself look pretty.”

Allison flipped the covers back and set her mug down. Lydia probably just wanted to go out for lunch and if there was food, Allison was happy.

Whilst in the shower, Allison thought about Lydia getting up early to finish her work. Lately, Lydia had been pushing herself extra hard, and Allison was worried about her. She didn’t seem to be getting much sleep - coming home at late hours and getting up early to go again. It wasn’t healthy. It was partly the reason Allison was stressing the whole ‘relax’ thing. Hopefully Allison could rub off on her and Lydia would give herself a break.

Sighing, Allison turned off the water, squeezed out her hair and got out of the shower. Time to make herself look pretty.

* * *

They didn't go too far for lunch, just down the street to a small café. They went there so often, most of the staff knew their usual order, so it didn’t take long before Lydia and Allison were sitting down to eat. They didn't talk much, mostly sitting in comfortable silence, eating their meals, occasionally chatting. 

“So, what are you working on tomorrow?” Lydia asked, spearing salad onto her fork.

After Beacon Hills and all the supernatural drama that happened there, Allison decided that it was important to keep all the skills she’d learnt from her family. Even though they hadn’t really run into any supernatural foes, Allison wanted to be ready just in case, or if one day, she had to go back home to help out with something. So most weekends, Allison would go to a private studio in the local gym and work on whatever skill she felt like practising, whether it was throwing daggers, hand to hand and just working out.

Lydia supported her, after all she had her own type of fight – working on the bestiary. While they had added a lot after their time in Beacon Hills, there was still more to research and a lot to translate into English. Lydia and Stiles worked on it together whenever they had time, mostly emailing each other interesting facts and myths they stumbled across. 

“I think I’ll practise my aim with the daggers.”

Lydia pursed her lips. “Be careful.”

Allison rolled her eyes. “Yes, mom.”

“I’m serious, Allison. Just, be careful.”

Allison softened. “I get it, Lydia. You’re my best friend, I want you to be careful too.”

An odd look flitted over Lydia’s face, but then it was gone and she was once again smiling, and said, “Yeah. You’re my best friend too, Ally.”

* * *

The next day, Allison came home and called out for Lydia as soon as she was through the door. One of her hands was wrapped the towel that she took to the gym with her. Lydia came out of her room and as soon as she saw Allison, she quickly hurried over.

“What happened?” She asked as Allison sat down on the couch, unwrapping the towel. 

“I was practicing the daggers.” She hissed slightly when the cut, which ran the length of her palm and was bleeding, was revealed. "And I slipped, which doesn’t happen often. I’m not sure what happened.”

Lydia inhaled quickly and snapped herself into action, pressing the towel down onto the cut.

“Hold that there while I get the first aid kit.”

Lydia went into the kitchen, grabbed the kit from one of the cupboards, as well as a towel which she dampened with water. Before going back into the lounge, she took a few deep breaths, calming herself. Back in the lounge, Lydia sat down beside Allison and gently cleaned the cut and applied a bandage. Luckily the cut wasn’t too deep and the blood didn’t seep through the bandage. Absently, Lydia held Allison’s injured hand in her own, staring down at it silently.

“Hey, Lydia. Are you okay?” Allison whispered gently.

Lydia blinked a few times before replying. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“I’m fine, you know worse things have happened, or could happen.”

“I hate that, Allison.” Lydia let go of Allison hand, clenching her fists. “I hate that you can get hurt so easily, or that something bad could happen to you and I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

“You did do something about it though. You patched me up.”

Lydia let out a frustrated breath. “This time. One day, something is going to happen and I don’t know if I’ll be able to fix it. I love you, Allison, and I can’t see you hurt.”

Allison took one of Lydia’s hands in her own uninjured hand, uncurling her fist and entwining their hands. “I love you too, Lydia. I’ll try and be more careful, I promise.”

Tears were in Lydia’s eyes, something that rarely happened and that worried Allison.

“You don’t know how I love you though.” She whispered so lightly, Allison almost doesn’t hear it.

“What do you mean?” Allison asked, heart thumping in her chest.

Lydia faced Allison then, and placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it lightly. Lydia, who always seemed to know what she was doing, hesitated slightly before gently placing her lips to Allison’s. Allison didn’t seem surprised at all and opened her mouth to the kiss. After a moment, the two girls broke apart.

“Lydia, I love you too.” Allison said again and Lydia understood.

Lydia smiled, stroking Allison’s cheek. “Aren’t we silly?”

“We are. And I really promise that I’ll try and be more careful.” Allison swallowed. “For you.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Although not much had changed in their day to day lives, Lydia thought dating Allison felt amazing. It was like she was finally allowing herself to think about Allison in all the ways she’d always wanted, and not have to feel guilty about it. Lydia could tell Allison how much she loved her and _mean_ it. She could kiss her in the mornings to wake her up and hold her hand knowing that it meant they were together. 

Most nights they slept together in one of their rooms but they weren’t sure whether or not they should fully move into one room together. They’d only been living together for nearly year and they knew they’d loved each other for a long time. Still, they wanted to treat things like a normal relationship, even if sometimes they ignored the fact that they had separate rooms. Overall though, they were taking things slowly. They’d decided to go on dates and stuck to only kissing, not wanting to jump into anything too quickly and rush the relationship. Lydia wanted to take her time and learn Allison in any new way that she could, although she couldn't deny that it was difficult to keep her hands off Allison now that she knew that she was allowed to touch. Lydia’s self-control was being tested more than ever.

* * *

It was Friday night, a month after Allison and Lydia had begun dating. They were sitting on the couch together, only this time, Lydia was sitting on Allison lap and kissing her softly. Allison pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around Lydia’s waist. They kissed for a while, steadily becoming more desperate and heated. Lydia was rolling her hips against Allison’s, seeking some friction. Allison pulled back, face flushed and hair a mess from Lydia’s hands grasping at it.

“We don’t have to rush this, you know. We can wait.” She said breathlessly.

 “I’ve have waited.” Lydia mouthed at her neck, peppering it with kisses, leaving marks. “Too long.”

Allison moaned, tilting her head to the side to give Lydia better access. “Are you sure?”

Lydia stopped what she was doing to look Allison in the eye. “Yes. Are you?”

Allison gave a small nod but Lydia needed her to say it.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure.” Allison bit her lip. “I want you.”

That was enough for Lydia, who grinned and slid off Allison, pulling her up off the couch. She took her hand, leading her to her bedroom. They barely made it into the room before Allison was kissing Lydia again, grabbing at her shirt. Lydia stopped long enough to slip it off, hands reaching forward to do the same for Allison. Slowly, broken up with kisses and tentative touches, they undressed each other. Lydia couldn’t stop looking at Allison, drinking in every detail. All she could think about was mapping her body with kisses, exploring and hearing all the sounds that she’d make.

Gently, Lydia pushed Allison onto the bed, where she crawled back and laid down. Lydia straddled Allison’s hips, running her hands down Allison’s sides. Lydia couldn’t help but grin down at Allison, who was finally where she wanted her to be. Lazily, Lydia moved from kissing Allison’s lips, to her neck, gradually making her way down Allison’s body. Allison’s hands delved into her hair, holding tight as Lydia licked and sucked one nipple into her mouth. Lydia moved from one nipple to the other, giving each a little bite before continuing down Allison’s body. The sounds Allison was making were driving Lydia insane, and the way Allison’s hands gripped her hair tighter when she did something right made Lydia smile and double her efforts.

As Lydia made her way further down, she decided to tease a little and kissed the insides of Allison’s thighs, making her legs tremble.

“Lydia, please.” Allison moaned, begging.

Lydia wanted to continue teasing, but didn’t have the patience left to make herself hold back. The fact that Allison was spread out naked just for her…Lydia didn’t know how she’d gone this slow already. Tentatively, Lydia licked Allison, just tasting her and was egged on when Allison moaned loudly, pushing her legs back further to give Lydia better access. Lydia licked, swirling her tongue around Allison’s clit and added a finger, pushing it inside Allison, curling upwards in a way that had Allison gasping for breath. Lydia continued, adding another finger and slowly sliding them in and out, curling to find the right spot.

It wasn’t too long before Allison was tightening around Lydia’s fingers, begging for release. Lydia redoubled her efforts, pumping her fingers faster and tonging Lydia’s clit. Allison cried out, stilling as she pulsed around Lydia’s fingers. Lydia continues to move her fingers as Allison rode out her orgasm, breathing hard. Allison’s hand found Lydia’s cheek, pushing gently, signalling that she could stop, and Lydia let herself be guided back to Allison’s face, kissing her fiercely.

“I love you.” Allison whispered between kisses.

“I love you too.” Lydia replied, smiling so that their next kiss was mostly teeth.

Allison snaked a hand down between Lydia’s thighs, where she found her dripping wet. Lydia bit down on Allison’s bottom lip as Allison began to stroke her clit torturously slow. Lydia rested her head on Allison’s shoulder when she could no longer concentrate on kissing, stifling her moans. Allison used her other hand to slide two fingers inside Lydia, who cried out, moving down to grind against her fingers.

Allison’s fingers moved expertly and the only thing Lydia could think about were the fingers moving inside her, the delicate movements against her clit. It was a short time before Lydia was panting, pushing down onto Allison’s hand, gently biting her shoulder as she orgasmed. Allison removed her hands, bringing them back up to hold Lydia, whispering in her ear words that Lydia could hardly focus on.

After a while, Lydia slid off Allison to the side, but kept her leg thrown over Allison’s stomach. Their breathing had returned to normal and they were basking in the glow of what they’d just done. Allison stroked Lydia’s hair absentmindedly, attempting to smooth out the knots that she’d made earlier.

Lydia sighed. “I think we need to shower.”

Allison hummed in agreement, but didn’t move.

“Come on.” Lydia nudged Allison gently, lifting her leg so that Allison could move.

Lydia went into the bathroom, turning on the shower to get the temperature right, before she grabbed Allison’s hand and stepped under the warm spray. Really, the shower isn’t big enough for the two of them but they made it work, even if they were pressed together.

After the shower, they slipped on shirts to sleep in and clambered into bed, slipping under the covers. Allison curled around Lydia, resting her head on Lydia’s chest. Content, they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [gayglitterbabe](http://gayglitterbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
